St Paul Harbor
by raisedinthesouth
Summary: A Deadliest Catch Fic: Madison Gray decides to take a job in St Paul Harbor, never thinking she would meet Andy Hillstrand.. read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Madison Gray nodded a thank you to the flight attendant and settled into her seat. As the plane taxied down the runway, her mind replayed the events of the past few years. She had finally gotten a confirmation from the job she'd applied for in St Paul Island, and much to her mother's dismay had accepted.

"Mother, I have to start fresh. Its been over a year since Adam died, I have to move on."

She bid her mother, and her homeland goodbye and boarded the flight to a place she'd only seen on television.

The stewardess shook her and whispered, "Wake up Ms Gray, you need to put your seat up and fasten your belt, we are about to land."

Madison looked out the window and shuddered, Snow was falling rapidly. She sipped up the jacket she was wearing, and stepped to the front of the plane, totally un prepared for the blast of cold air that hit her.

A short grey haired man waddled from the back of the building when he heard the bell.

"Oh, thought you were one of the Seabrooke boys." he pulled a cigar from his mouth and nodded to her, "you that girl from the Netherlands, applied for the job here?"

"Yes sir. "she said quietly.

"Well." He tossed her an apron, "put this on," he glanced up at the clock, "the boats will be pullin in shortly and..." he noticed the expression on her face and stepped over to her, "I know this is all new to you honey, but you will get the hang of it." he smiled at her, "you can put your bags right back here."

"My bags?"

"You found a place to live?"

"No, I just got here and..."

"You'll stay here." He took her suitcases and put them in a back room. "go on out front now."

Madison slipped the apron over her head and walked to the front of the small building. A bell chimed and she glanced up, recognizing the man who walked in as being the captain of the Seabrooke, Scott Campbell Jr.

"Damn its cold out there." He smiled and extended his hand, "Scott Campbell Jr, nice to meet you."

"Madison Gray, nice to meet you too Mister..."

He held his hand up and shook his head, "No mister, just call me junior." he walked to the end of the counter and pounded his fist. "hey pappy, you got any coffee?"

"Yeah, yeah." The old grey haired man came from the back, "just perked a fresh pot." he nodded. "see you met Madison."

Jr. nodded, "Bout time you get a pretty face in here." He sipped his coffee and rolled his eyes, "spoke too soon."

Madison was about to walk outside to supervise the offload of the Seabrooke, when Elliott Nease, the captain of The Saga, walked in.

"Well.. what have we here." he slid his arm around her, "got some fresh meat in here for..."

Before he could say another word, Madison had slammed her knee into his side and had turned him around, pulling him into a full nelson.

"You put your hands on me one more fuckin time, you will be bait in your own crab pots, you got it?"

Elliott nodded, embarrassed, and straightened his shirt when she finally let him go. Pappy and Jr. exchanged looks, and tried hard not to laugh.

Madison wrote down the counts and walked back into the building. She couldn't remember being so cold. She stood by the small wood stove for a few minutes warming her hands before glancing up at the clock. There would be more boats arriving.

"Here." Pappy tossed her a heavier coat, "this should keep you warmer than that one you are wearing."

Madison thanked him and slipped the coat on. "Mr Dupree, I am sorry about before, you know, with the captain of The Saga."

"Don't worry about it." he shook his head, "he needs to learn to keep his hands to himself, besides, now I know I don't have to worry about you being left here by yourself."

Madison was bent behind the counter when she heard the bell chime. She straightened up and was met by a pair of blue eyes.

"Well, you must be the new girl pappy hired." Johnathan Hillstrand stuck his hand out, "I'm..."

Madison nodded, "I know who you are." she picked up the clipboard, "you guys offloading?"

"Yeah." Andy hit the counter and cussed, "and docked for repairs."

Madison excused herself and walked outside.

"Damn." Johnathan poured a cup of coffee. "now she is fuckin hot."

"What?" Andy glanced over at his brother.

"Dude, don't tell me you didn't notice."

Andy shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs by the stove. They would be spending the night in St Paul. He hated the fact that they were losing money, but...

"Well" Pappy walked in from the back, "thought I heard you boys." he nudged Andy with his elbow. "what's got you so glum?"

"Fuckin boat needs a repair." he took his hat off, running his hand through his hair, "again."

"Well, come on and lets give er a look."

Madison was trying hard to concentrate on the crab count, and not so much on Andy Hillstrands firm ass neatly packed into a pair of levi's. Andy's nephew, Scott, noticed her giving him the eye and walked over to her.

"He's divorced by the way."

"What?"

"My uncle. "Scott pointed in Andy's direction, "he's not married."

Madison nodded, "Oh, that's nice." she quickly stepped back inside and closed the door. She wanted to let out a whoop, but was doing a little dance instead when the youngest Hillstrand brother walked in the door.

"Hey, that's my favorite song." he stepped up beside Madison and started shaking his ass. She was embarrassed as hell and laid the clip board down, walking behind the counter.

"Hey Maddie. "Pappy came in the door, "it is ok if I call you that?"

"Yes its fine."

"Can you handle things by yourself for a bit, I need to run into town and pick up a part for these boys."

"Yeah sure."

He winked and waddled out the door.

"So." Johnathan leaned against the counter, "Where you from?"

"The US originally." She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and slid the forms across the counter for him to sign. "I moved to the Netherlands when I got out of school, and got married."

Johnathan smiled at her, "I don't see a ring."

"My husband died a little over a year ago." she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Andy's head jerk up.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Johnathan rubbed his chin, "can I take you to dinner?"

"No." she shook her head, sliding the clipboard back into the holder on the wall.

"No." He frowned, "not use to being turned down."

"Sorry." she shook her head, "not my type."

Madison could hear Andy laughing as she stepped into the back room. She hoped she had not hurt Johnathan's feelings.

Madison glanced up at the clock, it was almost supper time, and Pappy still wasn't back yet.

"Will you at least let me buy you a drink?" Johnathan stepped back over to the counter.

Damn, this dude just wasn't letting up. Madison sighed, laying her hand on top of his, "Yes, but I just want you to know, that NOTHING is gonna happen between us." she glanced in Andy's direction, "bad boy bikers have never been my type."

"What is your type?" Andy finally spoke up.

"I prefer cowboys." she slid her jacket on and walked to the door.

Andy held the door for Madison as the three walked into the bar. Madison's eyes scanned the crowd, and she couldn't help but notice Elliot.. Hell he was hard to miss, being loud and boisterous.

"This table ok?" Andy looked over at her.

"Yeah fine." She nodded and thanked him for holding the chair.

"Ok, what's your poison?" Johnathan smiled at her.

"A vodka and seven" She hung her jacket on the back of the chair, "no ice."

"Be right back."

Andy sat down and the two started talking. Before long, Elliott had sauntered over to the table, half drunk, looking for a fight. Madison tried her best to ignore him, but had finally had enough. She stood up and planted her knee right into his nuts before twisting him around and slamming his head onto the concrete floor.

"Lets get something straight ok.. you are not my "daddy" and I AM NOT your baby, got it." she dug her knee into his back, "now, I am gonna let you up and the best fuckin thing for you to do is WALK!"

Madison stood him up and he brushed off his front, totally embarrassed that the entire room was looking. He mumbled something, wiped the blood from his nose and walked off.

"Damn." Johnathan sat the drink on the table, "guess I know who to call the next time I need a bodyguard."

"Shut up John." Andy shot him a look, "listen Madison I have been knowing that dude a long time, and he's not gonna let up."

She sipped her drink and nodded, "Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

Andy sat back in the seat and gave her a good up and down look. She was a very attractive lady. The fact that she was a shit kicker made her even hotter to him. He sipped his drink and nodded to the dance floor.

"You want to dance?"

She shook her head, "Not much of a dancer."

He took her hand and stood up, "Lucky for you, I am a good teacher."

Madison laid her head on his shoulder, not really able to wrap her mind around the fact that she was slow dancing with the star of so many of her late night fantasies. Maybe moving to St Paul Harbor wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Madison rolled over and hit the alarm. She squinted, peering at the clock and bolted out of bed.

"Second day on the job and I sleep late." She took a very quick shower and tied her half dried hair up into a ponytail before walking out into the front room.

"Mr Dupree.. I am so sorry.. I must have.."

"Don't worry about it." He handed her a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. "you busted your ass yesterday, proved yourself, so you slept in.. no big deal."

Madison nodded and took the food, practically inhaling it. She couldtn believe she was this hungry.

"Well, the part for the boat should be in today." Madison walked down the hall wondering who in the hell Pappy could possitbly be talking to. She rounded the corner, and instinctively glanced to her left She gasped at the sight of Andy, standing in front of the small sink, as naked as the day he was born.

"Oh my golly." She covered her eyes and almost ran down the hallway.

Andy ran the razor down his chin, trying hard not to laugh. "Wonder if she is still partial to cowboys."

All morning, Madison tried to concentrate, but couldn't quite get the image of Andy, naked, standing at the sink.

"I just cant figure out why that wont work" Pappy dropped the wrench on the ground and cussed.

"Excuse me" Madison handed Pappy the phone. "Call for you."

"Thank you" he took the phone and walked off.

Madison looked under the boat and ran her hand over the space where the part was suppose to go. She picked the wrench up and in a second, had the new part on the boat. She was securing the bolts when Pappy walked up.

"Well, didn't know you were a mechanic too."

"I'm not." Madison handed him the wrench, "my late husband owned a repair shop.. guess I picked up a thing or two watching him."

"Well, the boys will be happy, now they can get back to work."

Johnathan clapped Pappy on the back, "Finally got it fixed."

"Wasn't me." He pointed to the office, "Maddie got the part on."

Johnathan shook his head and chuckled to himself, "That girl is full of surprises."

Pappy nodded, "Got a wall up." He shook his head, wiping his hands on the towel he was holding, "someone hurt that girl pretty bad."

"She said her husband died." Johnathan folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't know anything about her past, just know she works her ass off, didn't even have to tell her what to do, its like, well like she was born to do this."

"Gotta hand it to her, I know a lot of men that do this, and hate it."

Madison flipped every switch in the circuit box and got nothing. She stepped outside and realized the harbor was totally dark. "Must be a blackout."

"Anyone in here?" Andy eased the front door open.

"Yeah." Madison came from the back, candle in hand. "we don't have power."

"Now that is just great." He sighed, "we need to offload."

"Well, I will have to do a manual count, I guess." she rummaged around the back for a flashlight.

"Oh this is just great"

"What's wrong?" Andy followed her eyes to the Saga pulling in to offload. "Madison I..."

"I can take care of myself." she brushed past him and walked out the door.

Madison was trying to hold the flashlight and manually count the crab, while balancing the clipboard on her arm.

"Here," Andy walked up behind her, "let me hold that for you."

She glanced over her shoulder and almost melted into a puddle, 'Thanks."

Elliott leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette, never taking his eyes off of Madison.

"That guy creeps me out." She whispered, not thinking about the fact that Andy was standing right behind her.

"If he tries anything..."

"I can take care of myself." She handed him a slip of paper, "I think I got it right."

Elliott tossed the cigarette butt onto the ground and walked over to where Madison was standing. He grinned at her, and she almost gagged, thinking he looked just like a rat.

"You are actually pretty good at that." he slid his arm around her, "Bet that's not the only thing you're..."

"Hey, get your hands off her, right now." Andy came around the corner, nostrils flaring.

"Andy, its ok I..."

"No its not Madison." he glared at Elliott, "Some dudes just cant take NO for an answer."

Madison finished the count for the Saga and practically threw the slip of paper at him before turning on her heel and walking back inside. She was so upset she was shaking.

"Hey, Madison you got any... hey" Johnathan flipped the light switch up and down, "you check the breaker?"

"Yes, the whole harbor's out." she put her face in her hands and sighed. "and I have no idea when Mr Dupree will be back."

"I am going back on the boat."

"Maybe you should stay on the boat with us tonight."

"Thanks but, sleeping on a boat with a half a dozen men who haven't washed their clothes or showered in lord only knows when." She shook her head, "No thank you."

"Madison, I am really not comfortable with you staying here by yourself, with Elliott lurking around." Andy leaned against the counter, "he doesn't know when to quit."

"I will be just fine."

"Well," Andy stepped over to the front door and turned the lock, "I am staying here with you."

"I don't need a baby sitter."

"I am not leaving you by yourself."

"Fine" Madison walked to the back, knowing this was a battle she wouldn't win. "there are only two beds in here."

"Ok." Andy sat down on her bed and started pulling his shoes off.

"What are you doing? You are NOT sleeping in here."

"Why not?" He looked up at her and grinned. This man was even sexier in the dark. Madison was glad he couldn't see her blushing. She stood there and thought back to earlier, when she'd caught him in the buff.

"Just out of curiosity, why were you shaving in Pappy's bathroom earlier?"

"Too many crabbers takin showers on our boat."

"Oh." She nodded and picked up a quilt. "well, there is a chair in the corner."

"You are gonna make me sleep in a chair." he stood up and walked toward her, "look, we are both adults, I think we can act enough like adults, and keep our hands off each other."

"Maybe you can," She mumbled, but Andy heard her.

Madison woke up the next morning with a headache. She sat up and looked around at the empty beer bottles and the vodka bottle sitting on the small chest by the door.

"Oh my god" she put her hand to her mouth, "I know we didn't.." she lifted the covers and was relieved to see that at least she was still in her pajamas. She crawled out of bed and stumbled to the shower.

"Mornin." Andy turned around and grinned. He did look fine clad in a pair of light grey sweat pants and a t shirt. Madison thought to herself as she poured her coffee that this man could likely make a paper sack look sexy.

"Yeah. um Andy,, nothing happened last night... right?"

He laid the spatula in his hand down and shook his head, "I wanted it to, but no Madison, we didn't have sex."

He sat two plates on the table and sat down. "But could you do something for me?'

"What?" she glanced up, laying her napkin in her lap.

"If Johnathan asks, could you tell him we did."

"Why? NO I will no tell him..."

"Madison, he... he wont let me live it down that I spent the night with you and we didn't do anything."

TWO HOURS LATER

"Hey, power's back on." Johnathan walked into Pappy's shop and poured a cup of coffee. "Don't know who makes this, but it tastes a hell of a lot better than that shit on the boat." He looked at Andy and winked, "so how was your night?"

"Fine." Andy nodded, slipping his shoes on, "Slept like a baby."

"I bet." Johnathan chuckled. He sat there wondering if anything had happened at all.

Madison walked in from the back room, suddenly overcome with a sense of recklessness. Andy was about to walk out the front door and she called out to him.

"Yeah." He turned and she kissed him, raking her hand over his crotch.

"See you in a few days."

"Uh, yeah."

Madison held the door and when Johnathan walked past her she whispered, "Your brother is one big hanging man... and he fuckin ROCKS in bed."

Madison giggled to herself as she watched the exchange between the two brothers walking back to the Time Bandit. She found herself wondering if Andy did indeed rock in bed, and she damn well intended to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Madison glanced up from the computer and rolled her eyes when she saw Elliott walk in.

"Well hey there darlin" The very sound of his voice made her skin crawl. "You sure are a sight for sore eyes."

"Can I help you?"

"Oh yeah." He grabbed his crotch, "I thought you'd never ask."

Madison closed the lap top and reached for the clipboard that hung on the wall. She was about to step around the counter when Elliott grabbed her.

"You are one sexy damn woman, you know that." He growled in her ear.

"Let me go please" she tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grip. Madison's heart was pounding as he shoved her against the wall.. "Oh my god." She thought, "He is gonna…" she swung with her free arm, hitting him in the head with the clip board, splitting his forehead wide open.

"You little bitch." Elliot's hand smacked her over the eye, hard." You busted my fuckin head open."

Madison tried to get away from him, but he slammed her against the wall again, the impact almost knocking her out. Elliot balled his fist up and hit her cheek hard enough he busted her lip.

"Damn." Johnathan zipped his jacket up, "I hope Pappy's got some coffee made."

"Me too." Andy stopped walking and looked over at his brother, "you hear that?"

"Yeah." Johnathan started walking faster, 'it sounds like a woman."

Andy started running, "That's Madison."

"GET THE FUCK OFFA ME" Madison screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Not so tough now are you?'"

Johnathan grabbed Elliot by the collar, "Your mama didn't teach you any better." Johnathan slammed his fist into Elliott's ribs, "Treat a woman like that."

Andy pulled Madison into his arms stroking her hair. "Hey, its ok." He wrapped his arms around her,

Madison, shaking, sobbed against his chest.

Pappy walked through the front door just as Johnathan was shoving Elliott into a chair.

"What the.. Maddie.. honey. "He walked over to her as Andy was helping her to her feet. "are you ok, what the hell's going on?'

"Come on. "Andy slid his arm around Madison, "lets go get you cleaned up." He glared over his shoulder to Elliot.

Madison was crying, shaking so bad she could barely hold a washrag. Andy took it from her and eased her down onto the side of the tub. Madison winced when he dabbed her eye with the wet cloth.

"Sorry." he rinsed the cloth and put it back over her eye, "We need to get some ice for that."

"Thank you." She finally was able to get two words out.

"No problem." he knelt in front of her, "you think I would let anyone hurt you?"

"I never should have come here" she sniffed, "mama was right."

"Well," He reached up and tucked her hair out of her eyes, "I'm kinda glad you did."

"Hey, "Johnathan stuck his head in the door, "Pappy called the police and an officer wants to talk to you."

Madison nodded.

Andy kissed her, and stood up, "I will go get some ice."

Madison turned to go back out front and called out to Andy. He turned and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Madison closed the door and walked into the kitchen where Pappy, Johnathan and Andy were waiting. Pappy stood up when she walked in the door.

"Pappy," Madison reached for a coffee cup, "I appreciate you and everything you have done for me." she sighed, "but I wish you hadn't called the police."

"Well, he damn sure wasn't getting by with what he did to you."

"I agree." Johnathan pointed toward the door, "that kid's gotta learn that..."

"I wasn't gonna press charges." she shook her head, "you know what, never mind."

Pappy looked at Andy, "Can you talk to her?"

Andy shrugged, "I can try."

Andy followed her to the small room she stayed in and sat on the bed beside her. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I just need some sleep."

"You know, I wish you would talk to me." he took her hand, "no one knows any better than I do that it's not good to keep stuff bottled up..."

"Yeah, and how would you know... just what could you have possibly been through to..."

"I have been through plenty..."

"I'm sorry." She sighed, "I shouldn't have said that."

Andy pulled her to her feet. "Its ok."

Madison swallowed hard, not wanting to meet his gaze. "Damn, he could talk a nun out of her panties." she thought to herself as he slid his arms around her.

"I was gonna ask you... well... if you were going home for the holidays?"

She shook her head, "No. I wasn't planning to.. why?"

"How would you like to fly home with me."

"Andy you probably want to spend time with your family and..." Madison didn't get another word out. Andy pressed his lips to hers. "Oh.. my." She stepped back when he finally broke the kiss.

"I want to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with you."

"You're serious, you hardly know me."

"I know I want to get to know you better, and I sure as hell cant do that stopping in here every few weeks." he smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat, "I will tell you that I like what I have gotten to know so far.. a lot."

"Let me think about it ok."

"Thank god we are done." Johnathan slung his ball cap onto the console, "I will be so glad to get home, and sleep in my own bed." he stood up and stretched, "wont have to listen to Neal snore and fart all night."

He looked over at Andy, who seemed to be lost in thought, "What are you doing for the holidays?"

"Hmm?" Andy glanced over at his brother.

"You goin to Mom's or?"

"No. "Andy shook his head, "stayin home." He clapped Johnathan on the shoulder, "hopefully not alone."

"Ahhh.. Madison going with you?"

"I hope so."

Andy walked into the shop and grinned when he spotted Madison, on the step ladder, re stocking the shelves.

She turned and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He reached up and took her by the waist, lifting her off the ladder. "So you thought anymore about spending the holidays with me?"

"Andy, I don't know, I mean..."

"I don't want you to be by yourself." He backed against a small step ladder and sat on it, pulling her to him, "just think about cuddling on the couch," he kissed her neck, "putting up the Christmas Tree." he pressed his lips to hers, "making love in front of the fireplace." Andy felt her tighten when he said that and gave her a concerned look, "What did I say?"

"I just don't think its a good idea ok."

"Please." he ran his hand through her hair, "come home with me."

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You know like what." she sighed. "Ok, I give up."

Andy kissed her again, "Go pack, I will see you at six."

"Wait a second, what about plane reservations and..."

"All taken care of."

Madison hung the apron on the hook by the door and shut the computer off. She hoped going home with Andy didn't prove to be a mistake.

Andy pulled into the driveway of a huge house. Madison couldn't believe her eyes.

"This is your house?"

"Yeah." He got out of the truck and pulled their bags out. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

He unlocked the front door and let Madison go in first. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Wow, this is nice."

Andy nodded toward the stairs, "I am gonna take this stuff up, and then I can start us a fire."

Madison looked around the spotless living room. There were pictures of Andy and a young girl on the mantle that she guessed must have been his daughter. Andy had mentioned her more than once. She looked up and smiled when she heard him coming down the stairs.

"What do you want for dinner? I can fix us something..."

"No," he pulled the doors to the fireplace open, "let me get this started, I'll fix dinner."

"You." Madison folded her arms over her chest, "you can cook?"

"Yeah." Andy tossed starter pieces into the fireplace and lit it, "why do you sound so shocked?"

"Well, because most men..."

"I am not most men."

Madison had already figured that out. Andy checked to make sure the fire was ok and walked into the kitchen. In no time he had a pot full of clam chowder on the stove.

"This is really good." Madison wiped her mouth, "I am surprised."

"What that I can cook?"

"Yeah." she laughed, "and that your house is clean."

"You can thank my mom, she was always a fanatic about the house being clean."

Madison rinsed her plate and reached to open the dishwasher.

"Just leave those." Andy laid his hand on her arm, "I will do that later."

"But the food will stick and..." Andy pulled her in for a long slow kiss. "so I will hand wash it."

Madison's heart was pounding in her ears. She locked eyes with him and found it hard to breathe. No man had ever made her feel like this.

"Why don't we." Andy brushed her nose with his, "why don't we sit in front of the fire.. and talk."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't want to talk."

"Because I don't."

Madison read the lust in his eyes and was suddenly overcome with fear.

"Hey." Andy rubbed her back, "I am not Elliott Maddie.. I would never..."

"I know that." she turned, embarrassed and pissed at herself that she was almost in tears.

"Ok, so.. what's with the wall?"

"I have a hard time trusting men." She sat down on the couch, tucking her leg under her, "a very hard time."

"You can trust me."

"You sure about that."

"Yes." Andy tossed some huge floor pillows down in front of the fireplace, "come sit with me."

Madison hesitated for a minute, but finally joined Andy on the floor. She snuggled against him, thinking to herself that for the first time, in a long time, she felt safe, and wanted.

"You want to watch tv?"

She shrugged, "If you do."

The last fuckin thing he wanted to do was watch TV but he wasn't telling her that.

"We can watch a dvd if..." Madison pushed him down, kissing him. She didn't know where this sudden feeling of recklessness was coming from. She had never put the moves on a man.

"So." Andy wiped his mouth, "I am guessing you don't want to watch a movie?"

Madison shook her head no as she slid her shirt off. "No Captain.. I don't want to watch a dvd."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok. What did I do?" Andy tossed his hands into the air. "You said you didn't want to watch a dvd so.."

Madison stood up and straightened her shirt. "Its not you ok."

"Then what is it?" Andy slid his arms around her waist from behind. "please talk to me Maddie."

"Don't call me that." Andy felt her tighten up and knew he had hit a nerve.

"Ok." He turned her around, "Madison.. what's going on?"

"Maybe.. maybe this was a big mistake." She shook her head, "I shouldn't have come here."

"Well, then why did you?" He folded his arms over his chest.

Madison sighed, not able to stop thinking about how sexy he was. She loved everything he did.

"Andy I.." she walked into the kitchen, 'I need a drink."

Madison started opening and closing cabinets and finally located a half empty bottle of Time Bandit vodka. She twisted the top off and turned the bottle up.

"Wow" Andy snickered, "never seen a woman do that before."

Madison leaned against the counter and shook her head, "First time for everything."

She didn't dare look up, knowing that meeting his eyes meant trouble. He did things to her, ignited feelings in her, that no other man had.. including her deceased husband.

"Come on" He reached for her hand, "lets go sit on the couch and.."

"No."

"Why."

"Don't you get it?" she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I mean.. I KNOW what is gonna happen if I..."

"Yeah... so."

"So." she ran her hands through her hair, "how can you be so... whatever..."

Andy stepped in front of her, pinning her against the counter. He looked down at her, his ice blue eyes dancing, "Would having sex with me be so bad."

Madison looked up at him and mechanically shook her head no. "My god Madison, you are in love with him." she was glad he couldn't read her thoughts.

Andy picked her up and walked back into the living room, his lips pressed to hers. Madison's breathing was coming in short puffs as he laid her onto the floor in front of the fireplace and slowly undid her blouse.

"You.. you look beautiful in the firelight." he sat up and slid his shirt off, tossing it onto the couch.

Madison ran her hands down his finely chisled chest, "You look good in any light."

She sat up for him to unhook her bra. He eyed her tits like a man starving, licking his lips.

"Andy.. I..."

He put his finger to her lips. "Hush." he gently pawed her breast, "just let me make love to you."

Madison groaned, arching her back as Andy pulled her nipple into his mouth. She bit her lip, clawing her fingers into his shoulders. "Oh.. Oh god.. you are gonna.. oh Andy."

He kissed his way down her belly, grinning up at her, "Don't you dare cum yet." he sniffed her pussy before giving it a long slow lick.

"OH.. well.." she squirmed under him, "you...oh damn... you better stop.. doing...that." Madison bucked her hips.

Andy slid out of his pants and prepared to enter her. Madison knew he was hung, she'd seen him naked, but she wasn't prepared at all for the cannon he was about to hammer her with. "OH" Madison grimaced.

"Hey, you ok?" Andy softly kissed her.

"Yeah," she nodded, "its just that you are.. um... huge."

"Just give yourself a minute to get adjusted." he nuzzled her neck, "damn your pussy feels so good."

Him talking dirty to her like that turned her on. She slid her arms around his neck and thrust her hips up.

"Um.. OH.. GOD.. Maddie.."

Madison tucked her legs around him, turning him onto his back..

"What.. what are you doing?"

"Don't you dare cum yet." Madison crawled off him, licking his belly.

"UH, um.. Mad.. oh fuck Madison." Andy laid his head back and closed his eyes as Madison pulled his cock into her mouth. "Oh shit baby that feels so damn good."

"You like it?" she licked the side of his shaft and gently sucked it.

"Oh.. yeah I do.. a lot."

Madison saw a bottle of massage oil sitting on the coffee table. She picked it up and rubbed some of it over her breasts before sliding Andy's huge cock between them.

"Oh, damn." Andy thrust his hips. "baby you better stop that or I am gonna..."

"You are gonna what Captain?" she leaned over him, teasing him with her tits.

Madison sank down on his cock and started riding him, slowly at first.

"God Maddie.. I cant.. I cant hold it." He grabbed her hips and groaned as he came in her.

"Now." he laid her on her back, "its your turn." Andy laid her on her back, pressing his fore head to hers as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Madison gasped, tossing her head from side to side. Just when she felt like she was about to.. Andy would slow down, or just stop rubbing her.

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I love watching a woman cum." He nipped at her ear, "turns me on."

"Ok.. so what's stopping you?" she panted.

Andy laid over her, twirling her nipples between his fingers, "God I love your tits Maddie." he licked her nipple, and started twirling them between his fingers again. Madison started moving her hips, Andy's fine pubic hairs hitting her clit. "you have got the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen."

"Oh, um Andy.. " Madison wriggled under him, "oh my god that feels so good, I cant stand it."

"You gonna cum baby?" he kissed her. "hmmm?"

"Yeah." she whispered.

Andy, hard as a rock and more turned on than he could remember ever being, slid his cock into her.

"Wait." he put his finger to her lips. "don't cum yet."

"Andy.. please." Madison was in agony. This man was the best.

"You ready?"

She nodded, and arched her back, bucking her hips forward. Andy let out a yelp and spewed his hot seed into her.

"Damn." Madison sat up and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You still sorry you came here?"

Madison eyed his huge cock and shook her head no. "I may never want to leave."


	5. Chapter 5

Madison stretched and sighed, smiling thinking about the night before.

Andy turned over and slid his arms around her. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh." She snaked her hand under the blanket, "I think you can guess."

"You hungry?"

"Starving." She stood up , "and I have to piss like a friggin racehorse."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Sausage would be nice."

"Hmm." Andy nuzzled her neck, "We can save that for later.

"No." Madison giggled, "I mean I would like sausage, if you have any.. " she pointed toward the kitchen "In the fridge."

"I think I have some." He turned to walk to the kitchen, and Madison smacked his bare ass.

"You better watch that woman. "Andy gave her a lustful look, pulling her to him, "that makes me horny." He kissed her, taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

"I think a good deep breath makes you horny."

Madison washed her face and slipped a pair of sweat pants on before walking back into the kitchen.

"Hey, you mind turning those?" Andy pointed to the sausage in the pan on the stove. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck, "I don't know why you put those pants on.. they wont stay on you."

Madison smiled. "Promise?"

"Oh.." Andy crossed his heart, "I swear."

Madison slid her arms around his neck. She wasn't going to say it.

"So. what plans do we have today?" Madison wiped her mouth and downed the rest of the coffee in her cup.

"Thought you might like to help me pick out a tree."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Andy sat the re filled coffee cup down in front of her. "then whatever happens.." he sipped his coffee and grinned at her.

"Andy..I.. I am really not big on Christmas.. I mean.. since my husband died.."

Andy stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Well, you will celebrate it this year." He kissed her, "and I am gonna spoil the shit out of you, whether you like it or not."

Madison sighed and laid her head on his chest. She was falling in love with this man, and she hated herself for it.

Andy pulled into a parking spot and shut the engine off. "Ok," he opened the truck door, "you are gonna help me find the biggest tree on the lot."

Madison sighed, trying like hell to snap out of this funk. She smiled at the memory of Adam chasing her through the Tree Farm the last Christmas they had spent together. Andy noticed a tear sliding down her cheek as he opened the passenger door.

"Hey." He wiped the tear with this thumb. "you ok?"

"Yeah." she nodded, "its just.. its stupid."

"No, what has upset you Maddie."

"Andy.. I don't want to.. Adam use to call me that and.."

"Sorry."

"Its ok." she felt so stupid.. she was on the verge of a full fledged bawling spell.

"Maybe we should just go home and.."

"No, its ok."

Andy took her hand as they walked through the maze of trees. He spied one that must have been ten feet tall, and was perfectly round.. no holes or dead branches.

"Looks good to me."

Madison glanced at the price tag. "Andy this tree is.."

"So." He shrugged. "its our first Christmas together, and I want to have a nice tree."

Madison gasped. He was talking like they were an item.. "their first Christmas together," his deep sexy voice snapped her back to reality.

"Ok. so how do you think you are gonna put a Star or whatever up there,, and what about putting lights on it..."

"So." He shrugged, pulling her behind the huge tree, "We find a smaller one." he slid his arms around her. "You know what I am gonna do to you when I get you home?"

Madison smiled and shook her head no.

Andy looked over his shoulder, and growled in her ear, "We are stopping by the grocery store, and I am grabbing some cool whip and cherries.. and then..." He whispered into her ear, and Madison could feel herself getting wet.

She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him, "So lets pick a fuckin tree already."

Andy thanked the man for tying the tree to the truck and headed to the local Target.

"Ok, why are we stopping here?"

"Need decorations."

"You better hope nobody steals this tree."

"I aint worried.' He grinned at her and reached for her hand as they walked across the parking lot.

"So." Andy tossed a box of Christmas balls into the cart, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh," Madison sighed, "getting out of debt would be nice."

"Yeah." Andy picked up a box of lights. "you like all white or colored?"

"Doesn't matter, but if you are gonna use white lights.. no Andy," Madison shook her head, "you need to use one color of these, not this." She put the boxes back on the shelf and chose a box of red and silver balls and some red bows. "I will decorate the tree."

"Sounds good to me, I am not very good at this kind of stuff."

"Looks like the tree's still there." Andy pointed to the truck, "you want to stop and grab something to eat?

"If you do." she smiled. "whatever's fine with me."

Andy reached for her seatbelt and slid it around her. "Do I get dessert later?"

"If you are a very good boy."

Madison stood by the kitchen door watching Andy plug the last string of lights into the cord. He flipped the switch by the window and the huge tree lit up. Madison felt hot tears well in her eyes, memories of the last Christmas she'd spent with Adam flooding back to her.

"Well." Andy sat down on the couch and nodded toward the tree, "What do you think?"

Madison quietly sobbed, hoping he wouldn't notice she was crying.. he did.

"Hey." Andy brushed her hair back, "What.."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad."

"Andy..I... this is just too much for me." She sniffed, "this is the first time I have 'done this' since Adam died and..well.." she peered up at him "I.. you are gonna think I am stupid."

Andy took her hand and led her to the sofa. He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"No, I wont.. just talk to me please."

"I...Adam died a week before Christmas.. and well..." she looked into his eyes, full of sympathy, "we were trying to have a baby."

Andy kissed her hand.

"I stayed mad... for a long time... and didn't care if I lived or died.. because he was gone.. I applied for the job with Pappy and I started to finally feel like I was getting my life back.. and then I met you.. and.." her words tumbled on top of each other, " I feel like I am cheating on him."

Andy pulled her to his chest. He didn't know what to say to her.

"I didn't know him, but I think he would want you to be happy."

"I just.. I feel like I am..."

"You're not." Andy kissed her, "I wish you had told me all this before now."

"When I first started working at Pappy's the last thing I wanted was a man in my life, and I sure as hell never expected to meet anyone.. and then you came walking in the door."

"After my divorce, a woman was the last thing I wanted, til I met you."

Andy stood up and took her hand. "Just so you know.. I think I still remember how to make a baby."

"Maybe we should take things a step at the time."

"You still sorry you came here?"

"No." Madison shook her head. Andy snapped the light off and she followed him upstairs, silently saying goodbye to Adam in her heart. She had been in the wrong place enough times to know that she was in the right place now.


End file.
